Stiles Freezes
by Kamon24121
Summary: What I think should've happened in "Omega" S2 E1 Season2 Episode1 with Stiles and Lydia. She has no alpha "visions" or "day dreams" at all. One-Shot! I really hope you like it!


Stiles lay there across a few chairs in the waiting area near Lydia's room alseep.

He was obviously having dreams about Lydia...good dreams.

In her room, Lydia stretched out her arms and sighed.

She opened her eyes. "Dad?"

"I'm here honey. How are you feeling?" her father asked getting up from the uncomforable chair he was sitting in and standing at the foot of her hospital bed trying to gain feeling in his back and legs from sitting there and waiting for her to wake up again.

"Fine," she spat and ran her fingers through her long hair. "Ugh, I need a shower..."

He nodded as she got up. "You have been here for a while. The doctors asked if I wanted them to bathe you when you were... less understanding, but I told them you were fine."

"Thanks..." she said and looked around the room adjusting her sleepy eyes.

"You need help getting into the shower?" he asked.

Lydia stared at her father like 'seriously Dad?' as she finally sat up and tried getting out of her hospital bed.

"Maybe if I was four...and still taking bubble baths," she spat out at him as she finally got up and walked off to the bathroom to take her shower.

"Alright... I'll just wait outside then," he said and looked around the room before he left it. "Where it's slightly less sarcastic."

He walked outside and looked directly at Stiles, who was still asleep, and then to the nurse with a questioning-look.

"He's been here all night?" Lydia's father asked the nurse

"He's been here all weekend..." she informed him.

He nodded and walked down the hall to get some breakfast.

He'd been sitting by his daughter's bedside all morning and never once got up to get breakfast for himself yet.

Stiles slowly awoke and sat up.

His back hurt and what made it even worse was that he was sitting up and getting tangled in the balloon he brought Lydia.

He sighed and pushed it out of his was as he sat up all of the way.

He straightened out his clothes and looked around licking his lips; he was hungry.

He got up and searched for the cheapest venting machine there was in the whole hospital.

Lydia sighed when she finally reached the bathroom and shut the door.

The only thing she didn't like was that the bathroom doors in this hospital didn't have locks on their bathroom doors aparently too many patients try to kill themselves in bathrooms or something so they need to be able to come in and out without any prolem.

She rolled her eyes and took off her hospital gown and looked around for a robe.

She luckily found a clean one and put it right outside the shower on the sink so she could easily reach it afterward.

Putting the shower on she kicked her clothes to the side and hoped in.

In the hall, Stiles found the machine he wanted.

Reeses, he wanted and Reeses he was going to get...or so he thought...

He put in a few coins and pressed the buttons and the Reeses slowly unraveled from the machine and then click!

It stopped and was stuck.

He stared at it in disbelief.

"Ugh," he sighed and groaned.

He tried everything he possibly could to get it out, but nothing worked.

He even tried picked the whole machine up, but in the end that was a terrible idea and the whole thing came tumbling down.

He looked around to see if anyone had witnessed him.

Luckily, nope!

He walked away slowly and pretended he didn't do a thing.

The hot water from the shower felt nice on her skin, Lydia had been asleep for so long and pretty much lost from herself for so long that she forgot the feeling of a nice hot shower.

Then she heard the loud bang!

It was the machine Stiles had knocked over of course, but she didn't know that.

She jumped and quickly looked outside of the shower nervously.

She turned off the water and quickly got out and dried off with a nearby towel and grabbed her rope and threw it on as fast as she could and ran back to her room where she felt really safe at the moment.

Stiles caught her running back and followed her.

"Hey!" he called catching up with her quite impressively.

"Hi..." she said looking back, but still running. "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head and just continued following her all the way to her room.

She ran in and slamed the door behind her.

It hit Stiles hard and he fell backwards onto the floor with a light thud.

"Ow!" he called out in pain, but got up anyway and opened the dreadful thing and closed it a little less forcefully that Lydia had.

She sat on her bed in her robe and just smiling at him.

"Oops... sorry." she said still smiling.

If this were anyone else, Stiles would've been killing the person who'd just hit him so forcefully with a door like that, but when the hitter was Lydia... that was a totally different story.

He smiled and nodded. "That's okay."

He looked back to see if any doctors or nurses were heading in, but no one was in sight not even her father.

"Why were you running anyway?" he asked turning back around and looking at her beautiful face.

She shrugged.

"Come on... you can tell me," he smiled to reassure her that she could.

She sighed. "That loud noise..." she explained.

"Oh..." He nodded and tried not to show that he had been the one to make that noise. "I was wondering who or what that was too."

She nodded and stared off into space for a while, but then she looked back at him with a smile.

"So," she said and eyed his Jaws t-shirt instead of looking into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Waiting for someone. ...an apointment."

She nodded. "Ah. Do I know this person?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked.

He laughed. "She... and I- I... don't... know..." he looked down nervously.

"It's me isn't it?" she asked.

He looked up and her and nodded. "Yeah..."

She looked at him in the eyes for several minutes trying to check if he was lying. "Oh wow."

He just stared back. "What?"

"You're seriously waiting here for me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Aw, that's sweet..." she found herself saying.

"Why wouldn't I wait for-" he stopped and shook his head smiling and deciding that he wasn't going to finish that statement afterall, Jackson might come back and kill him for it.

"For?" she caught that he stopped mid-sentence and was curious on what he was going to finish his sentence with.

He sighed. 'Well, she needed to know. Didn't she?' he asked himself in his head.

"...for... someone as beautiful as you." he said and looked away from her nervously.

"Oh..." she sighed and looked at him sadly. "Aw, Stiles." she smiled and got up, walked over to where he was and made him look at her.

"Ugh," he sighed and tried not to look away.

"What?" she smiled.

"You're so beautiful up close..." he said and then wanted to take it back. "Ugh. That sounded weird..."

Lydia shrugged. "You're being sweet."

He smiled.

"And cute... and funny." she said and kissed him.

He stood there frozen in complete shock just staring back at her.

"Stiles..." she said and waved her hand in front of his face. "Stiles?"


End file.
